


【叶蓝ABO】鼓手叶 x DJ蓝.Fin

by danzong



Category: yelan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danzong/pseuds/danzong
Summary: 18X请自律
Kudos: 31





	【叶蓝ABO】鼓手叶 x DJ蓝.Fin

01  
搭档的鼓手临时有事，放了鸽子，主办方脑子一抽，居然在路边抓来一个鼓手给自己，说是凑合着用。尼玛，以为鼓手有预先设定好的程序，通电就会动次打次吗？哪里可以凑合着用哦！  
蓝河在心里吐了个大槽，但态度还是友好的，主动跟野生鼓手搭话：“嘿，哥们，BPM能破200并且稳定吗？”  
“200算什么手速？”叶修——野生鼓手的回答口气相当大。

蓝河愣了一下，觉得这人还挺狂的，貌似不好沟通，于是回到DJ台做准备。海滩音乐节，他是路边一个点的DJ，配置是鼓手+游走电吉他手。如今鼓手可能指望不上，游走的电吉他手又不知道何时来救场，只能自己看着办了。  
音乐节吵吵闹闹的，要是鼓手不靠谱，干脆关掉架子鼓的收音设备好了，DJ一个人solo没问题！

“准备好了没？主舞台3分钟后开始。”蓝河扭过头，礼貌地提醒。  
叶修刚才摆椅子都摆了好久，好不容易折腾到舒服的位置，现在正甩手腕。“随时都可以。哎，太久没碰这玩意，手有点生。”

手有点生……蓝河气笑了。  
“总谱在显示仪上，MIX的地方我都有标注，要是哪里跟不上，给我打手势提示。”蓝河好脾气地指导。

“没事，你尽情搓，保证跟得上。”叶修笑笑，点上一根烟叼在嘴上。两根鼓棒在他修长的指间被耍成了花，看得出来此人的手指非常灵活有力。  
希望不是花架子，华而不实就好。蓝河打了个手势，配合主舞台那边，3、2、1，走起！

音乐如同一场倾盆的雨，猝不及防地浇了人们一头一脸。人群短暂惊愕后，爆发出欢喜的尖叫，并跟随节奏摇摆起来。  
把自己交给音乐，尽情嗨！这句话既是对台下狂欢的人说，也是对台上的演奏者说。

蓝河戴着监听耳机，一手控制设备的按钮，一手搓碟，用节奏控制人们的摇摆，偶然皮一下变速，玩得非常开心。他觉得今天的音乐特别特别顺畅，像坐在一艘小船上顺水漂流，爽得一比！  
……咦，我是不是忽略了什么？  
……野生鼓手！擦，忘记照顾人家了！

兴奋过头的DJ马上摘下耳机，留神架子鼓那边。听了片刻，意识到这个鼓手不简单！拍子奇准无比就算了，居然还能将这套架子鼓的音色发挥得恰到好处，每一下敲击都有力而精妙。  
那个放鸽子的鼓手是蓝河的老搭档了，反正他从来没听过搭档的这套架子鼓发出过如此完美的声音！

总的来说，这个鼓手，稳如老狗，乐感一流！  
妈呀，现在高手能在路边随便捡来的吗！

蓝河惊叹不已，动了坏心眼，手指一推，忽然改变碟的转速，BPM一下子上去了。叶修却没事人一样，依然流畅地甩动鼓棒，看上去轻松得不行——怎么可能，BPM都飙到300了！

叶修打架子鼓不像许多鼓手那样摇头晃脑，而是自带一种淡定，虽然淡定，却又有逼人的气魄。手和脚的协调天衣无缝，左右手交换演奏的时刻，才算是动作最大的时候。可以说，相当优雅。  
然而这人就是用这样一副看似不紧不慢的样子，跟上了忽然提速的BPM，而且节奏保持着可怕的恒定，每一下敲击依然稳、准，将架子鼓的音色发挥到最佳……

要命，在这个人的调教下，音乐活起来了！

蓝河感觉旋律从手中飞脱出来，变成了由鼓手引导的飞舞的光。鼓棒甩动不止，光随着鼓棒的节奏跃动，在狂欢的人群中游走。既飘忽，又热烈。  
蓝河朝叶修粲然一笑，接着将注意力集中在DJ台上，他要努力捕捉这束光，让他重新归顺于自己手下！

DJ使出浑身解数，掏空心思争夺音乐的主导权，然而再努力搓碟，影响力都压不过鼓点。无论将BPM抬到多高，亦或是忽然混音，这束光都只围绕着他的指尖，调皮地跳跃，就是不肯乖乖回到手里。  
他做不到，做不到！

DRUMMER+DJ，组合成一场夺走听觉和视觉的暴雨，炸裂的音乐人们推向一波又一波高潮，促使他们不知疲惫地狂舞不止！  
放纵就行了。  
放、纵！

等蓝河从自己参与营造的这场音乐暴雨中回过神，微喘着扭头，看到鼓手咬着烟朝自己笑。笑容有点欠揍，但隐藏着非常温柔的情绪。  
此时中场休息，叶修的手指没个正行地拎着鼓棒，一下下轻点吊镲，在蓝河看过来的时候，低音大鼓配合着低鸣。节奏非常缓慢，在这个狂乱的现场，硬是渲染出一丝轻柔。

低音大鼓的声音在蓝河心头滚过，蓝河觉得自己的胸腔成了共鸣腔，不仅心脏，五脏六腑都跟着低低的、跟某人的烟嗓一样的声音颤抖起来。

蓝河愣愣地看着叶修，看了好一会儿，还没能从人家营造的极简演奏中回过神。叶修见状笑了，用嘴型跟他说：“你懂我的音乐。”——不枉我远远看见你，就移不开目光。  
事实上，叶修就是冲着蓝河来的，不然这个小小的海滩音乐节，哪里请得动他这种咖位的大神。  
蓝河看懂了这句话，露出一个嘚瑟的笑容，随手抛起一张黑胶，耍了个帅。

两人把音乐当成了沟通的桥梁，你追我赶，在公众场合、狂欢人群中明目张胆纠缠不休。不少人被越来越迷醉的旋律影响，急不可耐地跳起了热舞，引来阵阵欢呼。  
蓝河一直在笑。  
叶修的目光始终有三分停留在他身上。看着这位DJ戴着硕大的监听耳机，全神贯注地玩音乐，又被自己牵引着花样百变，深深地陶醉其中。

蓝河打碟不会摆出牛逼哄哄的表情，也不会对台下做拽拽的动作，他只是笑着，伫立的高处，整个人明亮夺目。  
叶修确信，自己听到了血液奔流的声音。

02  
海滩音乐节各个点采取轮班制，两个人都在等交班的时刻。终于，下一轮的鼓手和DJ来了，简单交接之后，两人一前一后往休息间走。  
叶修今天只是路过，没有专用休息间，因此是蓝河带路。  
他们心知肚明接下来会发生什么，然而音乐节不就是放纵狂欢，尽情享受吗？既然如此，甩开包袱，任性一回有何不妥？

蓝河才关上休息室的门，叶修已经从身后抱了上来，贴着他的耳朵问可不可以，烟嗓摩擦过耳道，让人颤栗。  
“不可以我带你过来干嘛？”蓝河没有抗拒这个拥抱，主动问叶修，“做不做？”  
“做！”

“干净不？呃，我是指你的私生活。我前阵子才体检过，电子体检报告在手机……”蓝河还没说完，叶修已经凑过去亲他的脖子。  
“放心，干净得很，看我打鼓还不知道吗？单身20年的手速。”叶修调侃了一句。  
蓝河就笑。

叶修不断啄吻脖子的肌肤，忽然问：“你是OMEGA？”  
“BETA！”  
“撒谎！我闻道你的味儿了，味道这么淡，用了抑制剂？”叶修的鼻端贴着性腺那一块皮肤蹭来蹭去，不舍得离开。

“嗯……”蓝河承认了，没想到叶修的嗅觉这么敏锐，用了抑制剂都瞒不过，“演出前才打的抑制剂，效果少说持续一个月，别打算标记我！”  
“想啥呢，没这个打算。哥可是正经人。”叶修说着，惩罚一般轻轻啃了一口那块皮肤。

这一下，就像点燃燎原火的火星，将两个人的理智烧干了，一心只想身体也如同刚才的音乐一般，尽情纠缠，水乳交融！  
他们急躁地解开衣扣，激烈地拥吻，过程中磕碰了什么东西全然不顾。他们眼中只有彼此，啃咬的动作是原始天性，急于用牙齿，用咬表达喜欢，并在互相的身体留下无数殷红的印子。

叶修的手不安分地游走，摸到蓝河下身已经深润的时候，眼都红了。  
OMEGA即使用了抑制剂，身体也很敏感，遇上喜欢的人，催情指数直线上扬！可以说，蓝河还站得稳，算他是条汉子。

“有没有水？”叶修指了指胯下，“在裤裆捂了半天，洗一洗比较好？”  
“有矿泉水。”蓝河强忍腿软，在抽屉里掏出两罐矿泉水递过去。  
叶修大咧咧地拉开裤链，掏出性器，将矿泉水浇上去。蓝河看了几眼，双手不自觉地覆盖上去，帮这根巨物清洗。揉搓的动作十分轻柔，不知道该说是在清洁，还是在取悦它。

“喜欢吗？”叶修忽然问。  
蓝河没有回答，感受着手掌传回来的粗壮和热度，鬼使神差低头亲了上去，抿了几口之后，张嘴将它含住。  
“……”

太大了，只是含住蘑菇头已经塞满了口腔，蓝河吃力地吸吮几下，下巴酸痛。手指捧着露在外面的茎身，指尖沿着其上的肉筋轻轻划动。  
很爽，又有点痒。叶修干脆举起水瓶，再度将水浇上去。细细的清水顺着茎身，流进蓝河嘴里，吞不下的，又沿着下巴往下滴，衣襟湿了一片。  
叶修盯着蓝河每一个眼神和动作，快要忍不住了。

“乖，吐出来，我要艹你了。”叶修托着蓝河的下巴说。话语过于直白，然而不这么直白，根本表达不出身体内汹涌的情潮！  
“先洗，我、我也洗……”蓝河拿过桌面另外一瓶水，叶修却抢了过来，一把将他的裤子剥掉，泼了大半水在后背。水沿着身体线条，汇聚在股间。叶修的目光跟随流水，肆意打量那一张一翕，似乎很是渴望含着点什么的小穴。

忍不住了……  
叶修用纸巾草草吸干水痕，让蓝河双手撑着墙壁，从后面抱着他。  
“进来了啊？”叶修咬了一下他的耳垂。  
“嗯……”蓝河的耳朵尖都红透了。

“别怕，这么湿呢。”叶修轻声安慰，提腰将巨物一点点契进OMEGA体内。  
紧窄的穴口被顶开，陌生的感觉让蓝河浑身打颤。  
“乖，小蓝，放松点……再、放松点！”叶修强忍一插到底的冲动，耐心地磨蹭着挺进。

叶修的尺寸即使在ALPHA当中也是令人触目的，但OMEGA身体足够放松的话，其实不会痛。蓝河咬着牙，双手抵着墙壁，尽力放松，让身体毫无抵抗地被侵略。  
叶修松了一口气：小心翼翼地控制着速度不容易啊！  
“唔……”  
“我动了啊。要是有点痛，你也忍着。”  
“！”

叶修说完，一只手搂着蓝河的胯骨，一只手压他后腰处，将人固定住，随后猛烈抽插起来。如他所料，小穴虽然紧窄，可是湿润无比，能畅快地进出！他昂着头，时不时伸出舌尖舔一下嘴唇，腰上如同打鼓一般，保持着恒定的速度，飞快摇摆。粗长的玩意带着湿漉漉的水光，一下下尽根没入小穴，每一下都挤出一圈水渍。  
蓝河觉得肚子被填满了！

“唔啊！……嗯、嗯啊……不行、叶修……啊！太快了呜……”  
OMEGA的身体敏感得要命，吞下这么大一根肉棒，居然只品尝出甘美的快感！内脏被不断挤压的感觉，是被占有的昭示。即使有一点点不适应，可更多是欢愉。  
“啊啊……嗯、啊……舒服、唔！啊……好舒服！……慢、慢一点，呜，慢一点我、我受不住……嗯啊！”

蓝河毫不掩饰的呻吟，让叶修心中涌起一股情绪，他俯下身，将人抱进怀里，手指伸了两根进蓝河嘴中，搅动那根软舌。  
“唔……”来不及咽下的口水沿着手指滑下。

“小蓝，每次音乐节你都这样？找到有感觉的鼓手，表演完就上床？”叶修低声问。  
“唔，没……没有……嗯啊、啊……第一个、你是、嗯，第一个……”

“啊！啊……不要加快！叶修……呜……不要……”蓝河被顶得不断往前冲，撑着墙壁的手明显颤抖着。快感过于强烈，几乎要将他的胸腔炸开，只好不住地呜咽和恳求。

“我不信。”叶修说。话脱口而出之后，叶修就知道糟糕了，这句话，实在不应该！  
“……那你滚！”果然，蓝河被惹毛了。本来就被不管不顾的顶弄整得受不了，听到这句话，怒火噌一下冒了上来，他用尽力气推开叶修。

性器从穴里拖滑出来，带出一大滩液体，沿着大腿根滴在地面。  
“不信就滚，我不是这样的人，这个事实不需要你承认！”蓝河强忍腿软，扶着墙走到沙发边坐下，板着脸掩饰身体的狼狈。

“不是，我没有那个意思！”叶修顿时牙痛一样，“我也不知道为什么这样说……”  
ALPHA的占有欲非常可怕，甚至不受控制。刚才，叶修看着蓝河承欢的样子，产生了强烈的据为己有的念头，以至于想当然地吃醋了。

蓝河红着眼角，瞪着叶修，说是生气，可是衣不蔽体，满身爱痕，怎么看怎么勾人就是了。  
叶修走过去，讨好地亲了亲蓝河的眼睛，认真道歉：“我绝对没有别的意思……很难解释。第一次，没啥经验，本能想说啥就说啥了，真的。对不起啊！”

蓝河爱面子，也心软，叶修的眼角也是红的，那是情欲烧出来的颜色，可是眼底满满是懊悔和真诚。  
叶修瞅着蓝河的脸色有所松动，又亲了亲他的鼻子，温柔地问：“还气吗？我该怎么弥补？”

能怎么弥补啊，ALPHA这个物种又不是第一天出现，是什么秉性OMEGA还不清楚么？蓝河撇撇嘴，绕过他了，抬了抬下巴，跟叶修亲在一块。  
一边亲一边将身上剩余的衣物脱光，赤身裸体拥抱在一起。

“可以继续吗？兄弟说它有点冷，想温暖一下。”叶修凑在蓝河耳边说荤话。  
“……进来啊！”蓝河吼他。  
“好嘞！”

03  
正面上，被压的人的神态将被看得一清二楚。叶修把蓝河双手按在沙发上，不让他遮挡表情，自己则如同猎人一般，盯着对方的脸。  
蓝河被这种毫不掩饰的侵犯目光看得浑身烧起来了！

叶修轻喘着哄道：“别闭眼啊，来，看着我。”是我在艹你，蓝河。  
“唔……”其实刚才蓝河用最后一丝清明思考了一下，为什么以前的音乐节表演完就收拾收拾回家，今次却控制不住地跟鼓手先生做爱。一开始以为是信息素作祟——叶修的信息素很对他胃口，这属于生理性屈服。直到现在。

蓝河看着叶修满是情欲的脸，那愉悦的表情，跟打鼓的时候是一样的，陶醉其中，为之快活。心里一颤，明白到，不，不是因为信息素合心意，而是这个人的音乐使自己屈服了……这个人，合自己心意。  
“呜……”

性器几乎没有停顿地开拓着后穴，囊袋将臀丘拍出一汪绯红色。稀的稠的液体被拉出丝，七零八乱地挂在胯部、臀部和腿根，又从湿滑的皮肤上往下坠，坐垫变得黏糊糊。  
动作激烈，沙发发出不堪重负的声响。

蓝河已经被叶修艹得只识得张嘴呻吟，呻吟的声音还一声比一声软，混合着男人的喘息声，听的人心潮涌荡。  
赤裸的身躯闪着汗水的微光，随着身体的不住晃动，微光偶然变作短途旅行的流星滑落。

“唔啊啊啊！叶修，好舒服……嗯啊……快点！快……我、我要去了……”蓝河流了一脸生理泪水，看上去特别有欺负的欲望。  
叶修正爽着，闻言，挺腰换了个方向顶撞，“那我应该艹这里，对不对？

蓝河浑身一震，扭着腰意图避开。  
“呜……不对！别！这里……啊……嗯啊……啊！这里是、是生殖腔！！！”服用了抑制剂，生殖腔不可能打开，别白费力气了！

“说不定呢？这么湿，这么喜欢我，说不定能被我顶开呢？”叶修不甘心地说，粗壮的肉棒一下下撞向覆盖生殖腔的脆弱的肉片，似乎不顶开不罢休一样！  
蓝河崩溃地捂着小腹，一边面爽得只能张大嘴巴喘气，如同缺水的鱼，另一方面又怕真的被撞开了生殖腔，被强行标记，矛盾得一个劲求饶。

快感焚烧着两人的神智。

“啊、啊……唔啊！叶修，求你！呜呜……嗯啊深一点……啊！我快了……好爽……啊，用力……唔嗯！”  
“你究竟想不想被标记啊，嗯？”叶修双臂将人紧紧锁在怀里，发狠地操弄着，“小蓝，你想被我射进去的吧，对不对？！”

蓝河第一次知道，做爱真是可以爽得昏迷过去。叶修的性器无休止地顶弄，将快感推至顶端，酸爽的甘美在四肢八骸炸开，眼前一白，心脏几乎要承受不住。  
真是，要被这个男人操化了……

“啊——”蓝河的身体猛然绷紧，高潮了。  
“呼，小蓝……让我射进去，好不好？”叶修咬着牙问，自家兄弟被夹紧，爽得快要飞天了……  
蓝河双目无神地跟着他念叨：“射……进去……”

“好，好！这就射给你！”  
叶修张嘴咬住蓝河的性腺，肉棒顶端紧紧贴着生殖腔的入口，尽情射了出来。

“呃……啊！”  
性腺被刺激的同时，被灌了一肚子温凉的精液，蓝河硬生生达到第二次高潮了。

04  
蓝河以为这就完事了，音乐节一场完美的邂逅。  
没想到不久之后，叶修找上门来，手里还提着一篮水果——那天做完之后，蓝河完全走不动路，是叶修背回家的。

“那天说错话，想来想去还是放心不下。”叶修告诉他，“我妹建议我送花，但花又不能吃，就提个果篮来。”  
“……没关系，我都忘记了。”蓝河的心跳有点乱。

“那什么，我搬家了，就住在你隔壁。”叶修指了指，“欢迎串门。”  
“？！”蓝河又惊又喜。

叶修见到人家露出这副表情，知道稳了，便笑着说：“要是哪天不想用抑制剂了，记得来找我哈！近水楼台先得月，不介意我守着吧？”  
“你真是……”


End file.
